Problem: A silver pair of gloves costs $$22$, and a red pair of shoes costs $$11$. The silver pair of gloves costs how many times as much as the red pair of shoes costs?
The cost of the silver pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$22 \div $11$ $$22 \div $11 = 2$ The silver pair of gloves costs $2$ times as much as the red pair of shoes costs.